


Lonesome

by softkaneki



Series: Tokyo Ghoul A/B/O Oneshots [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Omega Haise, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkaneki/pseuds/softkaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an omega half-ghoul in the CCG is so very lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonesome

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an imagine i wrote on tumblr from a prompt i recieved. ima write more of these probs

Haise didn’t know if he had always been like this, but something in him yearned for a child. The line between his omega nature and his personality was blurred in this area. So maybe it was who he was currently.

There was something beautiful and charming about seeing other omegas and even betas play with their children. They seemed peaceful - even when harangued by the trouble and noise of their offspring. When his colleagues’ talked about their families, his heart twinged and ached in ways that Haise didn’t even know was possible. They were so lucky, he mused. It hurt that they probably didn’t even realise it.

He wanted someone to hold, raise and cherish. He wanted to love a child he had spent 9 months growing. He wanted to lead them through each step of their life, guiding them and loving them more than anyone else.

No matter how much he wanted to be a parent, Haise knew that he couldn’t be one.

Ah, being a half-ghoul was a lonely existence.

Though, as he looks on at the Quinxes, he thinks that perhaps he already has children for now.

**Author's Note:**

> so short but ah well
> 
> send me prompts on my personal tumblr @oikxw or on my tg omegaverse one @tokyoghoul-omegaverse !


End file.
